


I Swear To The Stars

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, BAMF!Charles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really only have the vaugest idea where this is going im sorry, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Yeah basically instead of becoming a CIA branch, eventually. - Freeform, i have no idea what ships are gonna happen other than Cherik, i wrote this instead of working, literally only writing this because I have a mighty need for BAMF!Charles, more tags to be added as story progresses., non-explicit reference to violence and death, past-relationship, possibly explicit violence as well, sex will happen, the mutants work covert-ops/ assassinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been one to hurt people. Violence was never the answer, to any possible problem. Not even when an entire country needed him. <br/>But that was before he knew what pain was. <br/>That was before his chest was hollowed out and he was left with little more than phone calls with addresses and names. <br/>So when he wakes now, he writes down the addresses, and prays the victim's screams won't haunt him into the night. </p><p>-- Okay so basically mutants are government sanctioned assassins. Yeah? Sound good? I bring to you BAMF!Charles? I promise things will make sense.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. SO I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED FOR BAMF!CHARLES SO THIS FUCKING FIC IS GONNA HAPPEN. Also Cherik , in case you don't read the tags, it prominent. And imminent. I will update as I can, I really hope this fic goes well, please feel free to review!! :D Also sorry, but this chapter is more of a preview than a whole chapter. But I'm already working on chapter two. Also the title is Les Mis inspired because I'm a nerd. Prepare for ...many musical references. Mostly in names of chapters I think.

Pale blue eyes stared deep into his own, and he heard whispers of affection without even having to actively enter the man’s head.   
And Charles had to remind himself, they were supposed to be friends.  
Just friends.  
...But now they were friends lying sweaty and naked and panting in Charles’s bed and that just made it very difficult not to start confessing. 

“So.” He began. 

“So.” Erik laughed quietly and silenced any worthless conversation with a kiss. “So’s always begin bad conversation. Let’s keep it at the yes’s you were gasping a moment ago, hm?” 

Charles rolled his eyes, and he might have blushed if his cheeks weren’t already flushed in post-orgasm bliss. “ Yes, fine. “ 

So that was it then. They broke the sexual tension. 

And created layers upon layers more. 

Just friends who had sex that one time.

Charles bit back the desire to do it again. 

 

Charles woke in silence, alone in his bed as he had been every single night for the last three years. (He supposed random faceless men and women he’d quite literally charmed the pants off of cut the time down to three). The mattress was cold and hard and the warmth he’d felt in his dream turned to a hollow, dull, ache in his chest. Because Erik was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. 

And perhaps Charles could have lied to himself that he only dreamed of that moment because it’d been so long since he’d had a sexual partner, if it weren’t for the fact that the dream hadn’t contained the sex at all. (Not that he didn’t remember every moment of it, it was etched into his mind for all eternity.) So instead he was forced to accept the fact that the longer Erik was gone, the more he came to hurt. 

The tinny sound of a preinstalled ringtone from what really felt like the dawn of time to anyone in such a technologically advanced era rang shrilly through the tiny hotel room and the man groaned softly into the rock that took the shape of a pillow before answering it. 

“Yes this is X.” He murmured softly into the mouthpiece, and his electric blue eyes opened immediately upon hearing the voice on the other side. 

“6547 Washington ln. He’s vacationing alone in Maine. No name.” 

Charles swallowed thickly. No name… That meant it was one of them… a mutant gone rogue. “Raven?” He whispered. 

The only answer he received was the dull hum of the other line having ended. 

He could have sworn it was her. But why was she relaying orders to him…? He jotted the information down. No description, no name, no knowledge of his powers…. 

Charles had made do with less.


	2. She Was Just Like A Ghost to Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yay stuff is happening and I'm actually like, developing plot as I write this! So let's see how it goes!   
> Also in this chapter after every break it changes tie period which should be fairly obvious when the changes are made, but I thought Id specify. 
> 
> Basically half of it is set several years ago when they'd first begun their training, and the other sections are the present. 
> 
> They are almost completely unrelated. But it allows the back story to be revealed at the same time as this story progresses. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Also review!

“I can’t believe they want us to be hit-men.” Came Ravens hushed voice, whispering excitedly to the small handful of others sitting on the couch and coffee table with her.

“We aren't accepting.” Charles murmured moving his queen to steal a knight of Erik’s after careful thought.

Heads around the room shot up and whipped toward him, save for Erik who after hearing the news hadn't spoken a word, seemingly deep in thought.

“Why not?”

“We could do good things!”

“If there a use for our powers…”

Came the chorus of complaints.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but it was Erik who replied first. “If the only use you feel your powers have is to be helpful to others, you don’t understand what it is to be a mutant.” He murmured, and moved to advance on Charles’s queen.

“Thank you Erik, “ he nodded in the man’s direction. “And also, it’s far too dangerous. No, I am not training you all to kill people. That isn’t what we are here for.” There was a collective groan before the others went on chattering.

“You know it could be useful. “

“No Erik. They’re just kids… I won’t allow them to kill people, certainly not for money. “

“Check,” Erik murmured, “There will be times when there is no choice… not all of us can just tell them to walk away Charles. Some of us have to fight to get out with our lives.”

The shorter man’s eyes bored holes in the table. Because he knew Erik was right… Lord knows he didn’t want him to be, but he knows that he was. “But to kill just because someone in the government wants them dead…”

“People will always want other people dead. It’s their basest instinct. “

“I happen to be the genetics professor, thank you.” A smile flitted across the man’s face and Charles found himself smiling back, “do you really think this is the wisest course of action?”

“For now, I do.” Charles nodded faintly, and stole Erik’s king.

“Very well then. But no killing.”

* * *

“McCoy. I need something.” The man nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to see his friend, there were dark circles around his eyes and Hank frowned upon noticing them.

“You haven’t been sleeping,” he murmured as he stood.

“No I haven’t,” Charles confessed but shook his head, “but that isn’t why I’m here. Do you still have access to their database?”

“Er… yeah. I mean, they still have me on locations and hacking for the most part. They deemed me ‘too unpredictable’. “

“Can you find out if Raven has come back?”

“…Raven?” His eyes lit at the possibility, and just as quickly, the light died and turned to a horrible pain, “Charles… you know she left. She isn’t coming back.”

“Listen to me… I got new orders last night. I swear it was her voice. Please…Just check for me.”

“Yes alright. Anything else?”

“I need you to find out who might be hiding out at this address.”

He handed the torn slip of paper to Hank who adjusted his glasses and skimmed over the address before turning to his laptop. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take.”

“I don’t mind. Just call me when you find out. Please, Hank. I have to know.”

He nodded softly. “I’ll do everything I can.”

Then Charles was gone yet again.

* * *

“Again.” Sweat dripped from his forehead as Charles punched and kicked and evaded imaginary attacks from the silicon mannequin before him, creating tiny wet dots on the ground as his hair fell into his eyes. A hand fell upon his shoulder and he knew who its owner was before he turned.

“Sir, I think we should spar.” Erik addressed the trainer who looked between the panting Charles and Erik who even glistening in sweat and a bit red in the face from working hard, maintained easy breath control.

“Yes alright. Into position then.”

“Erik what are you doing?”

“You need to practice on a real opponent.”

“You know I can’t hit you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“What is that supposed to m—“ In what seemed like milliseconds, Charles was immobilized, his face pressed into the not-quite-soft foam mat, his breath stolen from his lungs and the heavy weight of Erik upon his back.

“Again.” Came the dull order of the trainer he’d forgotten was even there. Erik released him and pulled him up.

“Focus Charles. You won’t hurt me. “ Again he found himself face down on the mat.

“Again.”

Erik tried to grab his arm, block.

He tried to hit Erik, block.

Erik tried to sweep his feet from him, block.

And then he was face down once more and huffing in frustration.

“Again.”

* * *

Smoke curled lazily toward the grey sky as Charles waited at a park bench. He didn’t dare go anywhere without the information from Hank, on more than one occasion doing so had meant near-death. So Charles had stayed in town, and went to some old buildings in the hopes of a familiar face. No such luck.

He ground the cigarette under his heel and pulled out another to occupy himself. Only to have it drop from his mouth a moment later.

Because he was _positive_ that man had had yellow eyes for the briefest of seconds when he glanced his way. But the man left and Charles choked on air and by the time the thought of getting inside the man’s head to see if it _was_ Raven. The man was long gone.

He swore under his breath and lit another cigarette. Something told him this ran far deeper than he’d initially imagined it would.

* * *

“Awfully devoted to a cause we don’t believe in, aren’t we?” Erik chuckled as he walked into the gym at midnight to find Charles working away at the damn mannequin.

He’d found him down their every night that week. Since that damn sparring match when Charles realized how at a loss he’d be as a normal human.

“Go away Erik.” He panted, not relenting upon the poor thing. Erik only approached him.

“Spar with me.”

“I get it Erik. You’re a far superior fighter than I.”

Erik took a hold of his wrist. “Spar with me Charles. And I will show you how to win.”

Charles thanked god he was already flushed from the exertion. “…Alright. “

Another hour and a half, and Charles found himself with a cramp in his ribs and having tasted plastic six god damn times.

“Again.”

“I don’t want to go again.” He gasped.

“Again.” Was all Erik whispered to him, blue eyes bored into each other.

Charles tried to hit him. He missed.

“Focus. Rage and serenity remember? The same goes for physical power. This is nothing but a chess match.” Erik encouraged.

Hit. Landed.

Hit. Landed.

Hit. Blocked.

Kick. Blocked.

Roundhouse. Blocked.

Hit. Landed.

Knee. Block.

And while Erik leaned down to block his knee, Charles grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and shoved him to the floor, not even bothering to hold him there before he collapsed beside his friend in exhaustion, endorphins leaving a lazy smile across his lips.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Erik grinned, panting as well.

Charles laughed, “I am actually.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Oh God no.”


	3. When Hope Was High And Life Worth Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. So sorry it took so long to finally update I really had no idea what I wanted to put in this chapter but I hope it still seems okay. This story is moving along faster than I wanted but I've also stumbled upon a few plot twists to throw in so it still should wind up being decent length.  
> Also this took me way too long to figure out what to title it.  
> So a few notes then 
> 
> Warren is Angel (not First Class Angel but X3 Angel ) the cutie with the wings ^.^  
> Also because I'm lazy, Madame Ragots name basically means gossip. Ummmm so yeah.  
> I think that's it. Lemme know if you have an questions. 
> 
> See if you can spot the foreshadowing~?  
> Also love comments!! You should do the thing.

“No smoking in here.”

The bartender jabbed a finger at the sign on the wall, and Charles held up a defensive hand, “It’s alright. It doesn’t matter much.”

The bartender simply nodded in response and one of the people sitting frowned at him before turning to face the man at the door.

_Telepath._

The word hissed through the air far more prominent than the dull mental murmurings of the poor souls occupying space inside, and Charles raised his eyebrow at the man and approached him. “Scotch please.”

The bartender nodded and moved away to pour it for him.

“Nice to meet you, Warren,” Charles smiled faintly and offered a hand. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes at it as if he were suspicious of the gesture. “Charles Xavier,” Charles offered and watched realization cross the man’s eyes.

Warren shook his hand, and lowered his voice, “X…?”

Charles nodded indiscernibly, quickly assuring no one else had heard the identity.

“I heard that you went MIA.”

“Is that what they’re saying about me? “ He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, “ You ought to know by now not to trust everything they tell you. How long ago did you join? Three years?”

“Two actually… My father…”

“Yes I heard about him. You’re still training then? Where’s your mentor ?”

“Hotel. She has me scouting. If you don’t mind me asking why don’t you…?”

“Mentor?” He nodded. “It’s easier to focus on capturing the mind of a target without distraction or worry about protecting the other. What are you scouting?”

“She picked up some intel about a few mutants gone bad in the area. I’m….assuming either you took care of them, or you’re the one that tipped her off?”

Charles frowned slightly, and stood, but didn’t answer.“If you want a tip from me, Angel, never discuss your missions or tactics with anyone.” “But you—“ “Particularly not in such a public place. There are mutants out there who can change form, who can manipulate your mind, or a hundred other way to have gotten this information, and won’t necessarily be able to block others from hearing as I have today. Be careful. And tell Phoenix it would be a lot easier to scout if she did it herself. Verbal information and sight are hardly as reliable as what resides in her mind.”

Angel blinked after him long after he left, but he had all of the information he needed. Including some drifting around in that mind of his he hadn’t said aloud. Charles flicked the cigarette to the ground, and did away with the cinders with the toe of his boot.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

In their first missions they were issued partners. For protection and efficiency, they said. Perhaps that was true, but it certainly wasn’t what came of it in the long run... it had just been tasks of gathering intel at first, locating targets for actual government agents.

Charles was good at that and he and Erik made one hell of a team.

Dressed in suits, the two of them (with the help of a generous amount of cash and a little name dropping both from Charles which Erik didn’t particularly understand because , “Couldn’t you just…?” He asked, vaguely gesturing to his head and Charles nodded and shrugged, “Yes but this way I don’t have to prevent everyone from asking questions and can focus all efforts to the matter at hand. You never know when I may need all of my focus.” ) made their way into a dinner party.

“Is he here?”

“Still looking. “

“Well look faster.”

“I’m trying Erik. Why don’t you threaten everyone with their salad forks if you’re so impatient, I’m sure that would clear everything right up.”

Erik sighed and greeted people with a tight smile that could hardly be mistaken for honest happiness, but it matched what half of the guests were wearing, despite its near painful nature. Charles however, smiled breezily at passerby, greeting and complimenting women, shaking hands with their husbands and Erik shot him a glare.

_Could you stop flirting and focus so we can get out of here?_

_Still looking my friend, calm down._

“So good to see a member of the Xavier family out and about. It’s been ages since one of you made an appearance.” Their hostess positively gushed and Charles offered her a smile and kissed her hand as he’d witnessed others do from a young age.

“I've been away studying, but now that my mother is deceased, I thought I ought to make a few guest appearances. Can’t have the people forgetting our name now can I?”

She laughed and he laughed and she placed her hand on his arm and Charles felt his friend tense beside him. He shot a brief frown Erik’s way.

 _It’s fine. She’s no threat. A friend of my mothers_.

But something whispered to him that being a threat wasn’t why Erik had suddenly gotten irritable. He ignored that thought.

“So are you two going to adopt then? To carry on the family name?”

“I’m sorry, adopt?” Erik frowned and looked at Charles (who immediately turned bright red. Particularly because he could hear the woman’s mental wondering if his parents would have been okay with their son being of an “untraditional sexuality” ) as if it were code for something.

“Oh. No, Erik and I, are not a couple,” he laughed nervously, “so no, no adoptions I’m afraid. I’m still the most eligible of bachelors in our circles. “

Their hostess looked mortified by her mistake and reached over to squeeze Erik’s hand as well. “I am so very sorry. My mistake. Well. I suppose I ought to move along before I make another, I was very nice seeing you again Charles. And nice meeting you, Mr. Lensherr. “ And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Charles took two flutes of champagne from the tray a waiter carried by their head and handed one to Erik. “Relax. So long as we’re under cover, I see no reason we may not enjoy ourselves.”

“This isn’t really my sort of crowd.” Erik frowned but gave in and sipped the drink as if surrendering to Charles’s will.

“In all honesty, it isn’t mine either, my friend. But it’s like watching a soap opera unfold in real life.” Charles sipped the drink and seemed to browse dinner-guests as if he were a child looking for his desired toy in a department store. “For instance, Madame Ragots right there is trying her damndest to divorce her husband on completely fictional grounds of inadequate fathership. In all honesty she’s been having an affair on her boyfriend of 10 years who lives in Switzerland with her husband. Do you know what child support is when coming from a multi-billionaire? Neither do I. Not to mention she isn't even French. She came here from America when she turned 18 and thought the name sounded 'classier'.” Charles grinned, and he knew Erik couldn’t tell if he was pleased by the gossip or being able to know so much about a person without so much as glancing toward them. He also had a suspicion it was both.

But even still, Erik smiled back and glanced around. “What about him?”

“He has secretly acquired all of his money through an underground drug network and filters it through several fake charities before he finally uses it to buy hotels and tourist attractions. And he is talking to the man of the hour.”

“The host?”

“Our target. And lucky you, it’s your turn to pull him aside.”

Erik chuckled softly to himself. He honestly did love working with Charles, and the cocksure charm that came with knowing everything he wished was all his own. Not to mention, the telepath was much more useful than not when it came to acquiring the necessary knowledge, and with Erik at his side… They’d be an even better duo for full missions. But even as it was, the job was not without its perks—

“And do try to be discreet, love. Memory wiping is such a dull process.”

The taller man grinned at him and worked his way toward the man who apparently posed a threat to the national security of the US. In all honesty, in a country this run by greed, Erik was surprised they didn’t just slaughter everyone in the house. Because every single one of them could quiet possibly pay their way into a seat, and then buy a villa in Italy from which to watch the country crash and burn.

* * *

Charles checked his phone impatiently for a text or call from Hank. No such luck. Things never could be easy could it?

And then there was that damn kid, whose bright, wondrous eyes seemed to haunt him.

They had been filled with awe and admiration, and that made him sick. Because he knew what the kid admired him for.

Warren’s memories echoed through his mind,

“X is the founder of our mutant program. He and his ex partner were amongst the best intelligence agents we have ever acquired. “

“What happened to his partner?”

“He was killed on their first assassination attempt. That target, along with nearly one hundred others are now deceased and disposed of thanks to X.”

The room was filled with kids. They were _all just fucking kids_. And they were being trained to kill people. They _admired_ killers. They wanted to be killers. A large part of him still cared. But the dead part of him was reminded that it didn’t matter anymore.

All that mattered were orders, and that the targets were never seen again.

A sleek black car pulled up and stopped on the street beside him. He couldn’t see the driver through the tinted windows, but he heard her.

_Get in._

And he did.


	4. At The End Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets into the mysterious car, and gets a phone call from his old friend. 
> 
> While we see his first kill after the party.

“Where have you been?” Charles whispered, not daring look at the woman beside him. They sat, rigid and formal, and he wondered exactly where they were going.

“I’ve been here and there.”

“Where is Erik?”

“I don’t know. We parted ways over a year ago.” Charles nodded faintly, and her deep blue fingers tapped idly on the steering wheel.

“You weren’t getting to your coordinates quick enough,” she continued, glancing back over her shoulder at the car behind them before turning sharply.

“I had some things I needed to take care of.”

“Like what, dropping by Hank’s to ask about me? There’s a shitstorm coming and you’re worried about who it is you’re shooting down. You are too much sometimes, Charles. I’d heard you’d gotten stronger since I left. “

Charles laughed quietly to himself and nodded, fingers finding the handle of one of his guns in his waist band. “I have. “

“Then stop screwing around. It took a lot of work to trace this fucker back to that house. “

“Why couldn’t you deal with him yourself?”

“He knows me. My weaknesses and tactics. “

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know.” Raven whispered the confession and glanced over her shoulder again, only relaxing when Charles pressed his fingers to his temple and assured her no one was following.

* * *

 

“ _Magneto that’s enough._ ” Charles insisted, blue eyes wide with shock. The man before them, so composed at the party, spat blood onto the floor, his face already bruising from the beatings, a knife seeming to hover at his neck. Erik seemed to not hear him, but he did cease the beating, the knife pressing a little harder into the soft flesh of the man’s neck.

“Where are you keeping them?!” He demanded, a somewhat wild look in his eyes.

The shorter felt pain vibrating through the air, coming off the upperclassman, one Mr. Alexander Hamish in waves, but what was far worse and far more distracting was the memories running across Erik’s mind as vivid as if he were watching it personally, leaking like the tears he knew were threatening in Erik as they were threatening him. _Erik. That’s enough. Go wait outside. You’ve done your part… You’re too close._

 _I can’t Charles… I can’t let him get away.Those kids… he’s torturing them, experimenting on them, taking them from their families I know it!!_ Erik thought back, even as Hamish screamed he had no idea what he meant, to let him go please.

_He won’t walk away from this. I promise. Go wait outside. I’m begging you._

With a shaky breath, grey eyes (because they’d seemed grey since receiving this assignment…) locked upon Charles’s, and when Charles offered him a small wave of soothing, Erik nodded and left the man with one final blow to the cheek.

Once the door behind him had creaked shut, Charles came before Hamish, who stared up at him in both fear and hatred. He spat venomous insults up at him from where he was tied to a rickety old chair, but the telepath heard none of them as he delved into his mind.

He felt surges of hatred and fear and a need for revenge before any images came. A young Alexander coming home to his family dead, seeing the mutant who had killed them, swearing revenge from such a young age… Adulthood, finding a mutant child… and taking him…

“Bomb shelter,” Charles breathed as he exited the man’s mind.

He will not walk away from this. That was what he’d promised Erik… Charles’s gaze flicked between the man and the door.

All it took was one shot. It echoed through the night, far louder than any practice round had been, but barely louder than the pounding of his own heart and the gun shook in his hands.

“You will never hurt them again,” He whispered and left to rejoin his partner and friend, who had all but collapsed under the weight of his memory.

“Erik… Erik it’s alright. It’s over…”

Charles knelt beside the taller man, not daring touch him, but not wanting to leave him alone. He delved into the familiar mind and offered calming feelings rather than words. He brushed away the traumatizing memories like brushing away cobwebs that were clouding his thoughts and actions. After an eternity, Erik blinked up at Charles, his eyes clear and focused. “Alexander is…?”

“Dead.” Charles promised, “The children are in a bomb shelter just outside town. Let’s go.” He offered a hand which his friend gratefully took.

And they ran together into the crisp night air.

 

* * *

 

His phone rang as they sat there in silence and Raven’s yellow eyes flicked to it, then up at the man she had once called brother,

“Expecting a call?”

The elder pulled his phone from his pocket and turned the caller volume down without responding, this wasn’t a call she needed to hear. “Yes?” He said, habit forcing his voice low and earning him a strange look.

“Charles. I’ve gotten through their security…. Raven never returned. Intelligence thinks she’s still with Erik. Wherever she is… it isn’t our side. And as for your address? It’s registered to one Alexander D. Hamish, the Second.”

“But that’s…”

“The son of the first man you killed, yes. And human. Don’t head over there. I don’t know what’s going on… but it sure as hell isn’t going to be pretty.”

“Alright… thank you, Beast. Look I’ve got to go—“

“Beast? Is someone there with you?”

“I’m out to eat. I’ll call you later.” Before Hank could reply, the line went dead and Charles jammed the phone back into his pocket. His sister looked at him with an accusatory stare,

“Who’s Beast?”

“You’ve got your friends, I’ve got mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took me forever. I ran into a brick wall trying to bring this out. And while it's still on the shorter side, I do hope you'll forgive me. I took forever even trying to figure out what to write for this one. Then today I sat down and it just sort of flowed out like a faucet. I hope I've managed to capture your interest and make up for the slow start... :/ 
> 
> Got any reviews/corrections? I have no beta so there's bound to be mistakes...


End file.
